In the high end fishing reel market, one way to achieve added value is through reduction in overall reel weight. Anglers, for example, want lighter reels for better rod balance, less fatigue, and more comfort. The current reel market is plateauing in its efforts to reduce reel weight. Reductions in reel weight are measured in tenths of an ounce, and significant reductions in weight can provide large competitive advantages.
Reel manufacturers are constantly working to remove every possible ounce out of their products. To date, methods used to achieve this weight reduction include overall reduction in size, lighter and stronger materials, and better designs leading to reduction in number of components.